Sarcedon
Sarcedon foi uma das maiores ameaças que Gaia já viu. Filho de Ares e Lilith, ele nasceu depois que a demônia logrou o deus da guerra assumindo a forma de Afrodite. O perverso libertou diversos inimigos dos deuses durante seu atentado para alcançar suas metas, a saber: Cronos, Sekhmet (e consequëntemente os demônios Akku), Éris, Fenrir, Marte e os inimigos de Marduk (o Monstro-mulher, o Dragão, a Minhoca, o Cachorro-louco, etc). Seu pai Ares e seus meio-irmãos Phobos e Deimos juntaram-se por iniciativa própria. Ele foi derrotado devido ao esforço conjunto dos diversos Panteões (incluindo o Asgardiano e Xintoísta, que não tinham participado da criação de Gaia). Os Panteões o enfrentaram na lua de Gaia, e Loki, deus nórdico da trapaça, foi vital em conseguir uma vantagem sobre Sarcedon. Entretanto, o mal já havia tomado Gaia: seus habitantes jamais teriam a mesma pureza de antes. O nome de Sarcedon passou a ser proibido de pronunciar ou grafar, sob pena de morte lenta. Seus templos foram destruídos. Depois de 1000 anos, só restam lendas a respeito dum deus-demônio inominado que tentou usurpar o lugar dos deuses. Origem Abandonado em uma vila em Hélade, Sarcedon cresceu adotado por um casal sem filhos. Desde a infancia, ele agia de modo estranho, matava pequenos animais para divertimento. Sua presença era indesejada entre os aldeões. Um dia, quando fugiu de casa, ele adquiriu vastos poderes, talvez por maturidade devido a sua estranha fisiologia divino-demoníaca. Com tal poder voltou à vila e matou muitos de seus habitantes e destruiu casas e animais. Se dirigindo a outra cidade, matou 50 adoradores de Héracles, o que atraiu a ira do herói divinizado. Após um combate com Herácles, e com Poseidon, Sarcedon é evocado ao Olimpo por Zeus. Apolo conta a origem de Sarcedon, que o mesmo não conhecia. Conhecendo por fim sua herança divina, Sarcedon então pede para viver no Olimpo como o fez seu pai uma vez, mas isto é negado por Zeus. A fúria se acende no coração de Sarcedon, amargurado, jura vingança, e começa a tramar planos com outros desafetos dos deuses e passa a destruir toda a harmonia que os deuses criaram em Gaia. Entrementes ele inspira adoração de boa parte de Gaia estabelecendo um culto para si que fez os demais cultos caírem em descrédito; Pai se volta contra filho, filho contra pai, o crime, o furto, a matança, a fraude, e o sacrifício humano imperam. Devastou ambos Tártaro e Amenthet, raptou Ártemis; Um efeito colateral é que o poder dos deuses começa a minguar devido a falta de adoradores. Os deuses se reúnem para dar atenção ao problema de Sarcedon. Neste ínterim, enquanto Hades está no Olimpo na reunião, Sarcedon invade o Submundo de Hades e decapita uma das cabeças de Cérbero, além de devastar bastante aquele plano de existência. Sarcedon liberta Sekhmet e com ela começa a devastar a terra de Khemet. Os dois como amantes, Sarcedon faz chover sangue apenas para dar-lhe prazer. Os deuses se reúnem numa força-tarefa a fim de parar a loucura do novo deus. Ares e Hermes avançam na frente para tentar um diálogo, mas Ares vira a casaca e passa para o lado de Sarcedon, ferindo quase mortalmente Hermes, pois pretende destronar Zeus, assim como este destronou Cronos, que destronou Urano. Na batalha que segue, Sekhmet evoca alguns espíritos akku (O-Que-Gosta-de-Guerra, O-que-come-suas-fezes, etc). O Panteão egípcio presta alguma ajuda. Ares é perseguido e despedaçado por Argadius, um titã criado especialmente por Gaia a fim de enfrentar Sarcedon. Quando Aíma, o filho de Hades chega, Sekhmet o engole por ser uma poça viva de sangue, substância que tanto adora. Aímas usa seu vampirismo para drenar a vitalidade de Sekhmet de dentro pra fora, e Heracles a mata por enterrar-lhe um obelisco na.... A batalha tem a vitória dos deuses do Bem. Mas não poderia ter chegado a este fim. E Cronos, um dos aliados de Sarcedon, libertado do Tartaro, reverte o tempo e manipula os eventos de modo que os filhos de ares, Fobos e Deimos, podem acompanha-lo na luta, aumentando as chances. Apolo, que tem o dom da profecia, percebe a trama, e avisa a Zeus. Zeus, aliado com Poseidon e Hades, desafia Cronos para uma luta pessoal e este aceita. Apesar de Cronos evocar suas cópias futura e passada, a vitória é de seus três filhos. A realidade é alterada de novo, retornando aos resultados anteriores. Entrementes, na Terra, espiões conseguem tomar a Lança do destino; isto liberta o Panteão Nórdico. Heinrich Himler, tão amedrontado pela perda do trunfo, negocia rendição da Alemanha para os Aliados; Hitler toma isto como traição e declara guerra contra os aliados até o último homem. Como vingança por ter bancado o peão nas mãos de um humano, Odin manda Loki incinerar Hitler. Hermes, agora recuperado com o poder do caduceu, convence por meio de barganhas os Panteões Nórdico e Xintoísta a se unirem em Gaia. Sarcedon reúne as entidades aprisionadas por Marduk no Enuma-Elish: Hydra, the Dragon, the Hairy Hero, The Great Demon, the Savage Dog, and the Scorpion-man, Fierce demons, the Fish-man, and the Bull-man, Carriers of merciless weapons, fearless in the face of battle (outra tradução: (1) the Viper, (2) the Snake, (3) the god Lakhamu, (4) the Whirlwind, (5) the ravening Dog, (6) the Scorpion-man, (7) the mighty Storm-wind, (8) the Fish-man, and (9) the Horned Beast. These bore (10) the "merciless, invincible weapon," and were under the command of (11) Kingu, whom Tiâmat calls "her husband."). Juntos, Sarcedon e eles raptam Artemis, e fogem para a Lua de Gaia. Apolo, prevendo o que acontece, avisa Zeus, e são reunidos os Panteões Grego, Nórdico, Egípcio, babilônico, e xintoísta. Os deuses chegam no momento que Sarcedon sacrifica Artemis, causando a maldição da Lua vermelha. Sarcedon ainda detém um trunfo: Fenrir. O sacrifício aumenta vastamente o poder de Sarcedon, e ele envia a névoa paralisante contra seus inimigos. Loki, o pai de Fenrir, invisível, o convence a mudar de lado, desequilibrando a luta e dando tempo para que a energia mística dos deuses possa superar o encanto. Ele também causa um motim entre os inimigos de Marduk. Marduk rompe um átomo causando uma fissão nuclear, o que deixa vários deuses seriamente feridos. Odin evoca a Ancora Dimensional, de modo que Sarcedon não pode fugir. Isis pronuncia o nome sagrado, multiplicando sua força mística, e anula sua ilusão de humana para ter acesso a seu poder total (em uma de suas lutas, Horus feriu mortalmente Set, mas Isis o curou. Furioso por ser compassiva ao inimigo, Horus decapitou a mãe. Tot conseguiu repara-la por colocar uma cabeça de vaca no lugar). Ísis conjura uma comunhão mística, combinando sua magia, a Gungnir de Odin, o Mjolnir de Thor, o raio de Zeus, o tridente de Poseidon, a foice de Hades, o escudo Aegis de Atena, o livro sagrado de Thot, as flechas de Apolo, a cornucópia de Dionísio, a espada de Susanowo, o espelho de Amaterasu, o caduceu de Hermes, a chama de Marduk. O raio resultante desta comunhão dilacera Sarcedon, que cai fulminado. Saldo da luta: mortos: Sarcedon, Artemis, a nação de Hélade e Khemet são quase totalmente destruídos; desaparecidos: Thor Criação de novas terras em Gaia: o arquipélago de Yamato, pelo panteão Xintoísta, e a Skandia e Ilha Tartaruga pelo Panteão Nórdico. · Divisão da lua de Gaia em 3, uma delas destruída e vagando como um cinto de asteroides ao redor do planeta. · Após estas ocorrências, Ares retorna dos mortos, dado que enquanto a guerra existir.... Ares viverá. Entrementes, o mal espalhado por Sarcedon corrompe Gaia para sempre, que jamais volta a conhecer a inocencia. Aparência Sarcedon era a imagem da iniqüidade: ele parecia querer subverter tudo o que era puro e belo. Aparenta-se um homem branco, musculoso, com madeixas brancas e pretas em desalinho; tatuagens blasfemas por todo o corpo; piercings, brincos e correntes. Talvez sua tatuagem mais marcante seja a de seu rosto: uma cobra negra tenta morder uma maçã, clara alusão a serpente do Éden. Poderes Como um deus-demônio, não parece haver limite para a aplicação dos poderes de Sarcedon. Devido a sua herança demoníaca, Sarcedon é capaz de evocar variados feitiços. Como descendente de um deus olímpico, tem força sobrehumana, imortalidade e longevidade, a capacidade de alterar sua forma para de qualquer pessoa ou animal (e também tornar mortais em animais), a capacidade de alterar sua escala tornando-se gigantesco, a capacidade de transpor dimensões, a capacidade de ouvir seus seguidores telepaticamente e o poder de transferir uma parcela de seus poderes temporariamente para seguidores. Categoria:Personagens